Love at First Sound
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Zachary had heard of the opera ghost before, but never had he ever seen (or heard) him. However, when he and the man he recognizes as Raoul de Chagny eavesdrop on Christine Daaé, he finds himself falling for the phantom. Erik x OMC/Male!OC
1. Chapter 1

Zachary sped on his way to Christine Daaé's room, her costume for her next performance in hand. As assistant to the managers of the opera, it was his jobs to do odd jobs that needed to be done around the Opera house. Delivering costumes was one of these jobs.

As he came to her room, he suddenly stopped at the sight of a young man around his age and was similar to him in physique and structure, yet not actual features. Giving an example: the man had a very girlish complexion and figure, such as Zachary did, yet the man had very different hair, eyes, lips and even hight than our main protagonist.

To sum all of this up in simple terms: they were both very feminine looking. The man was blonde with shoulder length, well-groomed hair placed neatly in a bow. Zachary's hair was much longer, going down to the small of his back, and brunette. He also used a bow to hold his hair, but the ponytail was much thinner than the man's. The top of his hair was a different story. The brunette locks spiked some at the top of his head, not in a way that looked bad on a young male though.

The man's eyes were a piercing crystal blue, whilst Zachary's were a warm brown.

The man was also about an inch or two taller than Zachary. Not to say that he was short, just shorter than the average male, around the height of a tall woman. The man also had a light mustache.

The man looked strangely familiar to him. He suddenly realized he had seen him around the opera house before. He tried to remember his name and "Raoul" came to mind.

Zachary opened his mouth to speak, but Raoul placed a finger over his mouth and signaled for him to place his ear on the door.

"How can you talk like that? When I sing only for you!"

Raoul leaned up against the panel and placed a hand to his heart. Zachary then got the idea he was witnessing up close a love triangle.

It was a few seconds until he decided to turn around and place his ear at the door again, attempting to give the blond some sense of privacy. He froze at the sound of a man's voice.

"The angels wept tonight~"

The voice was beautiful. It was melodious in every way the young male could imagine.

Zachary had never thought of loving someone before, thinking that that type of love itself was an emotion he was destined not to have. He loved the opera house, yes, but he was not in love with it. He loved his family, yes, but he wasn't in love with any of his brothers or his parents.

He knew at that moment, however, that he fell in love with a man, only by the sound of his voice.

XxxxxX

(A/N): I think I've done pretty well on this first chapter. Let me know if you want more!

Before I forget: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Phantom of the Opera!

Thanks to YaoiPhantom, Guest and PRINCESSof15MAGICS! I'm glad to see you think it has potential X3

XxxxxxxxX

"Zachary!" Mme. Giry called for the young man.

"Yes Madame?" Said young man awoke from his dream like state. Ever since the day he had eavesdropped on the voice and Christine Daaé, he couldn't stop imagining the face of the voice or a chance encounter with it.

"I suggest you get your head out of the clouds and get back to work." Mme. Giry handed him a bouquet of flowers. "Deliver this to Christine Daaé's room. She's gained quiet the fan club, which sends her flowers weekly now."

"Yes Madame!" Zachary took the flowers and almost ran from the room.

XxxX

Zachary approached Christine's door hesitantly and eventually gave it a knock. There was no response as the door slowly creaked open to show an empty room.

The young male stuck his head in the doorway. "H-hello..? M-madame Daaé..?"

Getting no response, he quietly snuck in the room, figuring that he could just leave the flowers on the singers make-up table and be on his merry way.

However, when he stepped into the room, his eyes rested upon a large mirror, seemingly resting upon the wall. With the flowers forgotten, the young man's curiosity soon got the best of him, as he walked up to the mirror. He traced the frame with a finger, but found it peculiar in the way that it was attached to the wall.

It was very firm. Too firm if you had asked Zachary.

It was almost as if the mirror was built into the wall.

Zachary grabbed the edges of the mirror and pulled as if to test this hypothesis. It was confirmed, seeing as how the mirror would not bulge in the slightest. The brunette was no muscle man, but he was certainly not out of shape either, therefore, the mirror should have moved at the very least a centimeter.

Zachary tried it again just for assurance. The same results appeared. Except, the young man noticed this time, that the actual glass of the mirror vibrated slightly as he let go of the frame.

It seemed that the glass wasn't attached to the wall like its framing. Perhaps if he gently moved the actual glass...

XxxX

(A/N): I thought this was a good place to stop so that I could post this as soon as possible ^.^


End file.
